


A Quick Fix

by MoonwalkingCrab, Rebelwerewolf



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of Hux's Office, M/M, Minor Background Kylux, Quickies, Techie is Still the Galaxy's Best Multitasker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf
Summary: Matt and Techie have been called to fix a problem in Hux's office. They have half an hour, that's plenty of time, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Group chats are a fun place to be, especially when this is the result ^_^

General Hux's office is very rarely left empty, and when it is it is only for the most important of reasons.

Matt looks at the schematics and sniggers to himself, "Bet you can't guess what I read the words 'axial probe' as."

Techie is busy leaning back in the General's chair, a look of wonder on his face. The office is bigger than both their quarters combined, including the bathrooms. "I'm pretty sure I can guess."

"What's the probe for in this case then?"

"I think this one senses the speed of a bearing? Not sure because there are so many abbreviations on this drawing and I've never seen this machine," says Techie, hair falling over one shoulder.

Matt leans in close and whispers, "I'll axial probe you..." in Techie's ear. Techie flushes bright red, desire flooding through him in an instant. He reaches behind him, one hand threading into blonde curls and pulling Matt's head forward. 

"Do it," he whispers, "fuck me right here."

Matt doesn't even hesitate. He's used to Techie's exhibitionist streak by now. He grabs the lube out of one of the many pockets of his uniform vest and drizzles it over his fingers. Then he shoves his hand down the back of Techie's cargo shorts. Matt's eyes widen when he realizes Techie's not wearing any underwear.

Techie just smirks, wiggling back against Matt's fingers. "Surely you know by now baby? I'm always ready for you."

Matt can feel the heat already rising from him, they've only been given half an hour to get this problem fixed, and Hux will be back soon. Matt's fingers trail their way down Techie's crack, and he easily slips two of them inside Techie. Techie gasps, and Matt grins. "You're still stretched out from this morning," he says, working his fingers fully inside Techie. "Maybe I should have started with three."

Techie's hands reach back as he arches his spine, sliding himself up and down the length of Matt's fingers. He fumbles at the grey jumpsuit, eagerly tracing the hard press of Matt's cock inside it.

"Just fuck me already," Techie whimpers, his slender hand gripping Matt's cock firmly. "Hux will be back in half an hour."

Matt isn't so sure. He's big. He's never taken Techie without first stretching him carefully with three fingers, and he doesn't want to hurt his lover. An idea starts to form in his head. "Babe?" he asks, adding a third finger. "How good are you at programming under duress?"

Techie sighs, a shadow flickering across the blue apertures of his eyes, "If I can program with a fucking knife in my ribs, I can program with your dick in my ass."

Matt swallows, anger flaring in his stomach, both at the people who tormented Techie and at himself for forgetting Techie's past. He presses his lips to Techie's neck, kissing at the pale skin until he can hear Techie's breath speed up. He curls his fingers, hoping he can project just how sorry he is with his body.

Techie lets out a loud moan as Matt's fingers press against his prostate. Techie is a screamer, and Matt loves it. He wonders whether anyone will be able to hear them through the walls of Hux's office and finds that the thought makes him even harder. Temporarily losing control of his hips, he grinds against the back of his hand, the motion pushing his fingers further into Techie.

Techie arches his back, impatient. Unfortunately his hands are occupied, dancing across the keypad as his eyes sweep back and forth, processing numbers almost too fast to keep up. The press of Matt's fingers makes him moan, unable to control himself. "Come on, just do me!"

Matt's breath is hot on his neck as he chuckles out and Techie hears the distinct, blessed sound of a zipper lowering.

Techie is so slender, and his shorts so baggy, that Matt is able to yank them down without unzipping or unbuttoning them. The shorts fall to the floor, pooling around Techie's ankles. As Matt withdraws his fingers, Techie tries to follow, but Matt stills him with a hand on his hip. While he slicks up his cock, he admires Techie's cute pink hole, stretched and trying to clench around nothing. Then, Matt is nudging the head of his cock at Techie's entrance.

Techie shudders in a mixture of relief and arousal as Matt slides in slowly, inch by inch. His own cock is hot and heavy, steadily dripping onto the shorts on the floor. He feels Matt sink further and keens out at the slight burn, the delicious pressure, the heady sensation of being _filled_.

"Mmmm Matt," Techie groans. It isn't until Matt bottoms out that Techie realizes his eyes are closed, and he has stopped programming. He thrusts backward against Matt a little, then musters up the willpower to open his eyes and continue with his task. A quick glance at the clock on Hux's console shows that they are down to twenty minutes before the General's return.

Matt groans as Techie turns back to his task, the patter of his fingers the only sound save their breaths. He draws out, almost all the way, and slides back into the tight heat of Techie's body, teasingly slow, losing himself in the sweet sound of Techie's voice.

Techie grits his teeth, trying to focus. He's so hard and until the program is done he can't stop to touch himself. He clenches, deliberately squeezing around Matt, "Faster."

Matt obliges, speeding up his thrusts, gripping Techie's hips to keep from slamming his slight frame against Hux's desk. The clatter of Techie's fingers against the keyboard. The sound of Techie's hard panting and choked cries. The citrus scent of Techie's hair when Matt leans forward to nibble on his ear. And of course, Techie's body, hot and tight and velvety around his cock. It all quickly becomes too much for Matt. "Babe... I'm so close," he murmurs.

Techie grunts, "Oh yessss, do it baby, I want to feel it." His eyes click and whirr as the patter of his fingers finishes with a flourish, "Code's done. Now, make me come."

Techie's voice is all the encouragement Matt needs. He thrusts sharply into Techie once, twice, then he is shouting, "Oh, fuck! Techie!" as he orgasms, filling Techie with his come.  
Techie clenches around Matt pulsing inside of him, spits in his hand, and grabs his cock. Several quick pumps later, he throws his head back and howls in ecstasy, following Matt over the edge and coating his knuckles with semen.

Matt wraps his arms around Techie, resting his head against Techie's shoulder. Other than that small movement, both men remain still for the next few minutes, basking in the afterglow.

Techie leans back into the nuzzles at his neck, sated and boneless. His code is running smoothly on the screen in front of them as he shimmies the shorts back up over his hips. 

Matt flops back in Hux's chair, glistening cock still sticking out his jumpsuit. There is a beep of the door opening and Matt immediately throws himself under the desk, tucking himself in. Techie is beside him, hair sticking to his neck with sweat. Together they peer at the door, only to see that the General is not alone. Matt gasps out at the sight of Kylo Ren, tall and masked as always. 

Hux seems angry, face flushed and Techie decides they should make their escape before anything escalates. He clears his throat, "Console all fixed sir," and pops his head up from beneath the desk.

Hux smiles down at Techie, the anger immediately wiped from his face at the sight of his younger brother. "Thank you, Techie," Hux says, and there is genuine affection in his voice. Then Hux notices Matt, his huge frame barely fitting underneath the desk. His face slips back into his usual scowl. "What's he doing here?"

Techie speaks up quickly. "I brought him here. Just in case it was a wiring issue and not software."

Hux narrows his eyes at Matt as the technician clumsily maneuvers out from under the desk. Before Hux can say anything, Techie is already shuffling out of the room. "Let me know if you need anything else fixed, Armie," he calls in a chipper tone. Matt silently follows in Techie's wake; his eyes linger on Kylo Ren.

The instant the door slides closed there is a heavily vocoded huff of amusement, "Armie?" and Hux knows without seeing that Ren's face is twisted in a shit-eating grin.

"Yes, Ren? Now, I believe we came here for a reason?"

The helmet clatters to the floor in an instant and Hux is faced with a lapful of Knight, he threads his fingers into dark hair and pulls Kylo closer only to stop with a frown, "What the _hell_ is that stain on my floor?!"


End file.
